


Lighthouse

by Rin_J



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_J/pseuds/Rin_J
Summary: Hana Amuro lands herself a new job working as an Assistant for the strange and eccentric Ghoul Investigator Juzouu Suzuya. Her life is about to be turned upside down as she enters his world of violence, sadness and mystery. Will they be able to help each other in more ways than one? Or will their tragic pasts prevent future happiness?





	1. Chapter One - The Interview

The Interview

 

Hana Amuro could not sleep. Her eyes traced the cracks in the ceiling for the hundredth time – she was well acquainted with every twist, dip and turn that mapped her bedroom ceiling. She’d be able to draw the intricate fissures from memory at this rate. She raised a sluggish hand from the bed to do just that. Closing her eyes, Hana pointed her index finger skyward to carve out a duplicate pattern into the muted darkness of her room. A deep sigh left her as she dropped her hand and rolled over onto her side, bunching the covers up around her. She knew why she couldn’t sleep. Sure it was a stiflingly hot evening – it was the middle of July after all. But something else was playing on her mind, skipping constantly like a broken record. No not something, _someone_ she thought with another deep sigh.  

Earlier that afternoon, Hana found herself crammed into a subway carriage on her way to yet another job interview. Bodies swayed in time with the movement of the train as commuters made their way home from their long days in the city. She had doubts about this interview but what choice did she have? This felt like her last chance and she couldn’t afford to fail. But really who calls first thing in the morning to reschedule a job interview for 6:00pm on a Friday? A soft feminine voice shocked her out of her slumber to ask if they could reschedule her 1:00pm interview to 6:00pm due to unforeseen circumstances and naturally she had to agree. Hana moaned internally as the man in front of her ‘accidently’ jostled her for the fourth time since the last stop. She turned away from him with a frown to read the car insurance advertisement opposite but could still feel his gaze burning through her blouse and creeping up her pencil skirt. Arsehole. Rush hour wasn’t pleasant at any time – let alone in the middle of the summer when on the way to an interview. Sweat beaded around her hairline and ran down her back. _I’ll need another shower at this rate_ she lamented internally as the train finally arrived at her stop.

Walking through the station Hana mentally went over her pre-prepared answers for what she now knew (from far too much experience) to be the most typically asked interview questions. This was more an attempt to distract herself from growing nerves clawing at her chest since she had memorised them down to a tee. She pictured herself in front of a panel under intense scrutiny as she rode the elevator up to the surface. “Oh god” she moaned starting to feel sick. A quick glance at the time on her phone allowed her to relax slightly, she wouldn’t have to rush since her destination wasn’t far from the station. She noticed a supermarket opposite the station exit and went in to buy another bottle of cold water.

It made sense that the CCG Headquarters was situated in the First ward but the fact that she had to travel all the way there in extreme heat when if successful she most likely wouldn’t be stationed at headquarters didn’t. Well that was dependent on where the investigator she would be working for was based. The job description was very vague – Secretary/ Assistant required for Ghoul Investigator, must have previous experience in a similar role as well as strong communication skills - both written and verbal. There was one requirement that puzzled her so much that she had to read the advertisement three times over to make sure she read it correctly. Must have a high level of patience. Why would someone need a _high_ level of patience in a secretary role? The name of one of the interviewers was familiar to her – Yukinori Shinohara. She was sure she had heard the name mentioned on TV or somewhere before. Juuzou Suzuya however didn’t ring any bells whatsoever.

It’s not like I’ll be working with kids or animals Hana thought as she crossed a busy intersection and rounded a corner to come face to face with the tall imposing tower of glass. She paused and took a deep breath looking up at the Headquarters for the CCG. “I can do this” she said to herself as she forced her shaky legs to walk on down the street and through the imposing entrance of the building.

A blur of friendly smiling faces passed her as the equally smiley receptionist guided her to sit on a plush couch outside the closed door of what appeared to be a separate office. It was awfully quiet after the receptionist left. Hana mused that everyone must have gone home from this side of the building as she drank deeply from her water bottle. After flicking through a newspaper on a table in front of the couch she resorted to playing games on her phone to distract herself from negative thoughts.

After a couple of minutes, she heard what she thought sounded like someone humming a cheery song. She dismissed it at first and continue to play her game but could no longer ignore it as the sound got annoyingly louder. Hana looked up from her phone to see a young man walking over towards the couch. He was one of the strangest people she had ever seen.

“Hello!” the young man greeted in soft sounding voice. “Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?”

Hana had to force herself to not stare. “No, of course not” she said shuffling along to make room.

“Thank you very much!” he chirped plonking himself down on the sofa beside her, shrugging off a rucksack in the process.

Hana attempted to distract herself with her phone but couldn’t help herself from sneaking glances at the bizarre young man sitting next to her. His skin was deathly pale and perfectly matched the striking chin length white hair sticking out in random strands around his neck. Red clips held part of his hair back and seemed to have been purposefully arranged in a strange fashion. Speaking of fashion, Hana was unsure how old the man was but judging from his clothes she thought he was either younger than she initially thought or was some kind of eccentric circus performer. He wore a pale pastel pink shirt adorned with multi-coloured buttons accompanied by black trousers held up by bright red polka dot suspenders. These articles of clothing couldn’t be outdone however by the pair of red slippers that he wore – whether these were just for indoor use or he wore them everywhere was beyond Hana. Although she probably would have guessed the latter.

This was however not the most unusual aspect of the man’s appearance. From her side view point, Hana only had a limited view but she swore the red stiches on his hand extended up his exposed forearm. Who on Earth was this person? Did he work here? No, he must be waiting for someone – or have an interview?

The humming stopped as soon as the man sat down creating a tense, awkward silence that echo loudly down the corridor. This was soon broken by a sudden clap which almost startled Hana out of her skin.

“Oh sorry!” The man said lowering his hands after noticing Hana jump at the sound. “I just remembered that I brought some colouring books with me! Would you like to help me do some?”

Hana – who had been avoiding looking at the man directly in an attempt to not appear rude, finally looked up at the grinning face before her. She couldn’t suppress the small gasp that escaped her as she looked into his eyes. Ruby red irises glinted back at her, watching with great intensity. She was captivated. She had never seen such beautiful eyes.

It wasn’t until the man said “Hello?” to her in a long drawn out sing-song manner that she realised she had been gaping at him in silence. Staring at him more like – something she hated and was trying to avoid doing in the first place.

Hana cleared her throat and broke eye contact with him to look down at the various colouring books spewing out of the rucksack in his lap. What an odd request. She wondered whether he was just extremely immature for his age or had some kind of mental delay. She glanced at her phone quickly, twenty minutes to go until her interview. She was somewhat distracted from her nerves at the appearance of the strange person before her, what harm was there? He seemed to want to have someone to talk to and strangely enough he reminded her of her younger sister who would often ask her the exact same question when they were kids.   

“Sure, I’d love to” she said with a polite smile moving the newspaper and her drink bottle aside to make space on the table.

“Yay! You can have this one then!” the man said placing a thick book in her lap whilst he dug deep in his rucksack and rummaged around for a moment in search of something muttering to himself as he did so. “They must be in here somewhere!” Hana opened the book to see a blank colouring in book full of animals They were very cute, drawn in a cartoon style - typical of what you would expect to find in a child’s colouring in book. She turned a few pages before stopping at a page with a page full of cats dressed in school uniforms. Hana couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her as she looked down at the image causing the man to pause in his search and lean over to look at the picture. “Ahh that’s a cute one! You should do that one!” he said before producing a large pack of felt tip pens from his rucksack, placing it on the table between them. “Ok, let’s start!” he said excitedly delving through the pages of various books which were now strewn across the sofa and table.

Hana watched the excitement and intensity in which the man carefully selected a picture for himself and reached for the pens. He genuinely seemed to love the idea of colouring in a child’s book with a random person he had just met. “Are you ok? Don’t you like your picture anymore?” his soft voice broke through her musings. She met the intensity of his red eyes once more before shaking her head with a small smile and reaching for a pen.

Both coloured in relative silence, broken by occasional spurts of humming from the man who seemed engrossed in his own picture. Hana couldn’t help but smile as her mind drifted off to a time when her sister would do the very same for hours on end. Proudly displaying her completed work to the whole household when she was finished.

“Are you here for an interview today?” the man’s soft voice broke through her ruminations. Hana looked up to see he had paused in his colouring, felt tip pen dangling from the fingers of his left hand as he twisted his body to face her directly. He was smiling at her sweetly, however his gaze was so intense Hana knew he had to be much older than he appeared. No child could have eyes like that, there seemed to be something dark almost hiding behind those crimson depths.

“Yes” Hana said breaking away from his intense gaze once again to look down at her partially coloured in cats. “I don’t have much hope though, I’ve gone to so many interviews lately and haven’t been successful” she ended with a dry chuckle.

“Why do you think you won’t be successful this time around?” the man probed abandoning his pen and pushing his colouring book aside to give Hana his full attention.

“I don’t know” she said grabbing a random pen from the table to colour in a cat who was pushing a friend on a swing. “I’ve given up hope I guess.”

The man remained silent after Hana’s response and still didn’t seem to be colouring his picture. Hana looked up from her near completed picture to see that the smile had faded from the man’s face as his eyes pierced her own.

“You should never give up hope. It’s all that we have. If we don’t have faith in ourselves, what do we have left?”

Hana was astonished. This child-like adult who asked her to colour in with him was now giving her philosophical advice. His tone of voice and body language even seemed more mature as he spoke. What an odd person.

“You’re right I suppose, I can be quite a pessimist at times. One of my many weaknesses. Although I probably shouldn’t be saying this so loudly near the door of the office just in case the interviewer hears me. That’s if they are even in there. What time is it?” Hana checked her phone, 6:08pm.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they will be along soon. I heard that some of the interviews ran a bit later today” the man said as the sweet smile reappeared on his face.

“Oh ok” Hana said putting her phone away in her bag. “Do you work here?”

“Yes I have been working here for some time now” the man said turning back to concentrate on his picture once more. Not elaborating as to what it was he exactly did. Just as Hana was about to ask what it was he actually did there in terms of work he abandoned his colouring once again to ask her a question of his own. “So why did you apply for this job? Why do you want to work here?”

Hana met his crimson stare and put down her pen to rest on the book in her lap. “I want to make a difference, in any way that I can. If I can contribute to the protection and safety of this city that I love, well I can think of no greater job satisfaction than that.”

The man rested his elbows on his knees, leaning his chin on his palms as he tilted his head to one side in response to her answer with a quizzical expression. “Have you ever encountered a ghoul before? Or do you know someone who has?”

Hana felt her heart constrict slightly as she broke away from the man’s penetrating gaze to look at the colourful kittens before her. “No, not personally but I lost a family member to a ghoul attack a few years ago.”

“I see, so your hatred of ghouls is another factor for you applying for this job.” The man surmised, cheery smile still in place on his youthful face.

“I never said I hated ghouls” Hana said in a firm voice looking up to meet his crimson stare. “I hate what they did to my family, I hate what they do, but I don’t hate them.” She couldn’t help but feel comfortable around this strange man, to speak openly about how she felt was a rarity she didn’t often indulge in the fear of being judged or ostracised. But there was something about this man, she could not stop herself from confessing how she truly felt – something she never did with close family or friends even. Maybe it was because he seemed so different himself?

“I pity them” Hana continued looking at the man’s blank expression – he wasn’t showing any reaction at all to her words. “I can’t imagine anyone would choose a life like that given the choice. We cannot control what we are – humans and ghouls alike. I truly despise what they do don’t get me wrong, I just can’t help but to feel an amount of pity towards what must be a very sad and painful existence.”

The man’s intense gaze seemed to increase tenfold as Hana spoke. He had leant forward on the couch slightly and angled his body closer towards her as though he was hanging on to her every word.

“You are a very interesting person Hana-chan” the man said as a smile began to curl at the corners of his mouth. “I have never heard an answer like that before.”

Feeling suddenly self-conscious and embarrassed as to how much she had openly said to a stranger, she abruptly turned away from him to shuffle through her bag. Her phone read six-thirty. She sighed and looked down both ends of the corridor. No one was there. It was still just her and the strange man sitting outside an empty office.

The fact that he had called her ‘Hana-chan’ only then just registered with her as she saw him reach for a new colouring book. “How do you know my name?” she asked warily watching him take his time in selecting a shade of yellow from the pack of pens.   

The man didn’t look at her as he began to colour in a picture of a giraffe, although she could see his smile was beginning to morph into a slightly unnerving full blown grin.  

Just as she was about to get up and look for the receptionist, loud, stomping footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor accompanied by a booming voice. “JUUZOU!” the voice thundered “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS AGAIN! JUST WAIT UNTIL I FIND YOU!”

Hana shrank back into the couch in alarm. What was going on? That was the first name of one of the interviewers wasn’t it?

“Uh oh, he found us!” she heard the man giggle beside her. Hana looked back to see him shaking with laughter. He closed his eyes as he leant back on the couch covering his mouth with both hands in a feeble attempt to smother his seemingly uncontrollable laughter. Hana felt her brow crease into a frown – really who was this man?

It was then she noticed a figure round the corner at the far end of the corridor to stomp over towards them. Hana felt nervous seeing the furious expression on the tall, imposing man’s face. As he got closer however, she noticed that his fiery gaze was fixed solely on the laughing man beside her and not herself.

“I was waiting in that room for thirty minutes” he said in a dangerous voice as his large frame shook with every deep breath he took. “You told the receptionist that I had gone home for the day as I was feeling unwell?”

The pale man was still shaking with fits of laughter on the couch as the man stopped directly in front of him. “I’m sorry Shinohara-san, I couldn’t help myself!” he gasped out in between spurts of dying laughter. “I wanted to see what Hana-chan was like for myself before you spoke with her.” Hana felt something click in her mind – this was Yukinori Shinohara. She recognised his face and tall frame from TV. So if this was Yukinori Shinohara, then the man beside her must be…

“Juuzou” Shinohara sighed almost exhaustedly “We agreed that you wouldn’t conduct anymore interviews this way. It’s not professional and does not create a good impression. Do you remember how the last candidate reacted?”  

“Haha! That was so funny! That old bag was no fun. Not like Hana-chan.” The pale man said turning to look at Hana with a beautiful smile on his face. “Pleased to meet you Hana-chan, I am Juuzou Suzuya. I look forward to working with you!”

Hana gaped at the extended hand towards her for a moment before tentatively grasping it with her own. His hand felt as warm and comforting as the smile he continued to grace her with. He gripped her hand gently and gave it a firm shake before letting go and grinning up at Shinohara. “I choose Hana-chan! I won’t have anyone else!” Juuzou said in a sing-song manner as the red mist faded slightly from Shinohara’s eyes allowing him to finally register Hana’s presence.

“I must apologise Amuro-san, this is a highly unorthodox approach to interviews and not one that we endorse here at CCG.” Shinohara said looking evidently embarrassed about the whole situation as he extended his hand towards Hana to shake. “If you have the time and are available now I can conduct the interview in my office now.”

“I’m in no rush, I’m free now.” Hana said feeling bemused by the whole situation rather than nervous. “I really did enjoy speaking with you Juuzou, thank you for the colouring” she said with a small smile as she stood up from the couch not knowing how to feel about what the strange man – Juuzou had just said about ‘choosing’ her.

“Shinohara-san” Juuzou said also getting up from the couch “I have already decided, I want Hana-chan. She will be working for me – she will be my assistant. As an Investigator I should be able to choose who is working directly for me shouldn’t I?” Hana watched the interaction between the two with fascination. They seemed to be having a stand-off of sorts as they stared at each other with such stubborn intensity Hana was surprised how either one could stand it.

Shinohara was the one to eventually back down, shaking his head as he faced Hana. “Amuro-san, would you like to accept the offer to work for Juuzou Suzuya as his assistant?” Looking her dead in the eyes he continued “As you can probably tell, this will prove to be an… interesting and challenging role. You will be properly debriefed and giving full training at the induction if you wish to accept.”

Hana was dumbstruck – she was being an offered a job? From that informal chat and colouring in session, the childishly immature Ghoul Investigator Juuzou Suzuya (how he was even an Investigator was beyond Hana) wanted her to work for him? Was this really happening?

Hana tore her eyes away from Shinohara’s serious expression to see Juuzou practically bouncing on the spot beside them. He was looking at her with those same worldly, intense eyes that pierced her very soul. She had been captured, a prisoner of his crimson gaze. Which was why she couldn’t stop herself when she accepted the offer.

As soon as the word “Yes” left her lips she felt a slim pair of arms wrap around her.

“Yay! I’m so happy Hana-chan! Thank you” Juuzou whispered in her ear whilst Shinohara barked at him to let go. Hana felt her heart skip a beat, he felt so warm. Juuzou released her after Shinohara’s chastisements about professionalism increased in volume.

“I’m sorry Shinohara-san! Hana-chan and I are going to be good friends, not just colleagues. I can feel it!” Juuzou said giggling once again at Shinohara’s furious expression.

“You should get going Hana-chan” Juuzou said softly pulling Hana’s attention away from the beet red shade of red Shinohara was turning. “I’ll see you at 9:00am on Monday ok? I’ll email you the details” Confused and beyond baffled by the whole series of events, Hana nodded before thanking the two and making her way towards the reception.

The journey back to her apartment was a complete blur as her mind couldn’t help replaying the ‘interview’ over and over again. After a quick meal and a cold shower, she flopped on her bed, exhausted but unable to sleep.

She reached out blindly in search of her phone which she was certain she left on the stack of books beside her bed. The sharp brightness of her phone assaulted her tired eyes, it was just gone three in the morning. With a deep sigh she tossed her phone away to the other side of her bed and rolled onto her back. Staring at the ceiling again once more.

She had lost count as to how many times those crimson eyes and beautiful smile filled her mind that evening. Was this really the right decision? She was becoming captivated by someone who was practically her employer. Hana reasoned with herself, she couldn’t stop herself from accepting the position – especially considering how dire her financial circumstances were. Although she knew deep down that she would have accepted regardless of her financial situation.

She would have to be strong, she prided herself on being professional above all else in the workplace and would remain so. Regardless of how the investigator she was now working for conducted himself. Besides, he was immature and childish so he probably though nothing of his behaviour – it seemed as though Shinohara had to keep him in check after all.

Hana felt reassured at this thought. Yes, there was nothing significant about the way he held her or thanked her – who thanks a candidate for accepting the job? She nodded to herself as she closed her eyes, confident in her decision. Those eyes however, would not allow her to rest that night.

Little did she know, miles away in Ward Twenty, those crimson eyes could also not get any rest that evening. Plagued by the image of her own emerald gaze.


	2. Chapter Two - New Beginnings

Chapter Two – New Beginnings

 

It was at eight-thirty in the evening when Hana considered that she may have possibly made a mistake in accepting the offer of working for the Ghoul Investigator Juuzou Suzuya. She lay her head down on the cool surface of the desk and took one last withering look at the towering piles of paperwork before closing her eyes. It was only her first official day of work after an induction the previous day at CCG Headquarters and she was already feeling in need of a holiday.

The day had started relatively well as she travelled on a surprisingly empty train towards the CCG Twentieth Ward ‘s Branch Office. Juuzou had sent her an email regarding the plan for her first day (Hana was stunned at the quantity of emojis he used) which would mostly involve discussing her role and the work she would be doing.

It had disturbed Hana how much she had thought about the strange man since that day – even more so how she felt about seeing him again. Hana was never one to let herself get carried away by emotion however she struggled to crush the building excitement at the thought of their next meeting. She vowed to herself that she would not allow these irrational feelings to overwhelm her completely.

In the days leading up to her first day she thought she was beginning to curb the strange thoughts and feelings that plagued her. She couldn’t have been more wrong. As soon as Hana stepped through the doors of the Twentieth Ward’s Branch Office and was once again face to face with those crimson eyes she knew she was in trouble.

“Hana-chan!” his cheery sing song voice greeted her as the man literally ran over to embrace her as soon as she set foot in the building. It was when she felt his breath on the skin of her neck that she realised she was slightly taller than him. This was also when she felt her cheeks redden considerably at the intimate feeling the sensation of his warm breath on her neck awoke within her. This paired with the fact that several people had stopped what they were doing to stare at the odd scene in the office entrance made Hana blush even harder.

“Um Suzuya-san…” Hana began attempting to break away from his embrace. “I think we are in the way here” she stuttered as he sighed deeply against her neck causing her to shiver.

“Juuzou” he said, pulling away slowly to look into her eyes. “Please, call me Juuzou, Hana-chan”.

Hana felt incredibly nervous as his crimson orbs bore into her own. There was that intensity again in his gaze that burned. Although it was different from last time, more scorching if that was possible. It scared her. Hana tore her eyes away from his to look at his slippers (she knew he must wear them everywhere), unable to stare into that inferno any longer at the risk of spontaneously combusting.      

She heard him sigh deeply once more before abruptly grabbing her hands startling her out of embarrassed reveries. “Welcome Hana-chan!” he sang swinging their joined hands between them. Hana looked away from their hands to meet his gaze once more. She noted with relief that his eyes had lost their intensity somewhat as a soft, childish gentleness gleamed at her. “Come meet everyone!” Hana was pulled along behind the enthusiastic Ghoul Investigator, stumbling as she was all but shoved into every curious face in the building.  

After being dragged around for what felt like an eternity of awkwardness, Juuzou eventually led them to his office.

“Here is where we will be working Hana-chan” he said softly holding the door open gesturing for her to go in first.

There were three things Hana noticed first as she stepped into the office. First, there was an absurd amount of junk food scattered around the room – it was as though he was preparing for doomsday or stocking up for a natural disaster. Second, heaps upon heaps of paper took up the majority of space in the room. There was barely enough space to walk in between the mountains of paper – the room had a certain smell that reminded Hana of an old book shop. Third, there was a black and white cat sleeping soundly on a plush red sofa amongst the chaos. Said cat didn’t even stir as Juuzou suddenly shrieked and slammed the door behind him.

Hana however jumped at the sound and paused in her examination of the room to see what had prompted such an action (although Hana was beginning to think she would soon have to become accustomed to random outbursts such as this).

“Ahh! I forgot he was in here!” Juuzou exclaimed as he meandered through the sea of paper towards the couch. “Buzz, Hana-chan is here. Wake up! It’s time to meet her! I told you she would be starting today.”

Hana watched the scene in bemusement as the Ghoul Investigator attempted to wake the cat who was either completely ignoring him or could sleep through earthquakes. After several more gentle pokes and attempts to tickle the cat awake, Juuzou flopped down on the sofa next to the slumbering cat eyeing him with obvious annoyance.

“So rude, Hana-chan please forgive him. I will ensure that Buzz remembers his manners next time.”

Hana chuckled slightly at the apparent genuine frustration on the young man’s face. Did he really expected the cat to greet her?   

“Don’t worry it’s fine. He’s a lovely cat, how long have you had him?”

“Three days” Juuzou said as a bright smile softened the stern frown marring his pale features. He leant over to scoop the cat into his arms rocking it slightly as one would a new-born. “He was following me around for days and looked so lonely. Shinohara-san told me to stop feeding him but I couldn’t do that. Not when he is so tiny and adorable!”

The cat still did not stir throughout this strange display of affection. Hana was beginning to worry that he was in fact dead.

“Shinohara-san doesn’t know that he is here. He would kill me if he found out. You won’t tell him will you Hana-chan? I’m already in his bad books after those interviews last week.”

Hana took in the pale pouting lips, the hands clasped in a gesture of prayer and the pair of large rubies shining pitifully at her. Again, Hana was struck with the thought of how someone as seemingly immature as this became a Ghoul Investigator. He was a grown man – of that she was certain but it was unnerving how childlike he was at times. How could someone as innocent as him kill ghouls? And more disturbingly, why was she so drawn to him?

“I won’t say anything to Shinohara-san Suz-Juuzou” Hana corrected herself causing the white haired Investigator to beam at her.

“Does he live here in the office?”

“No, he follows me here. I don’t think he likes to be alone at home. He likes to be around people.”

“I can see that” Hana giggled as the cat continued to doze in the young man’s arms.

“So rude, but you’re too cute. I can’t stay mad at you!” Juuzou crooned, continuing to rock the cat back and forth. “Come sit Hana-chan, let’s talk about boring work” he all but groaned whilst shuffling along to make room for her on the couch. Hana slipped her bag off her shoulder, laying it down by the door before carefully navigating through the sea of white paper towards the couch.

The Ghoul Investigator watched her move across the room. The fabric of her long floral skirt billowing around her as she walked. The short sleeved white shirt she wore contrasted greatly against smooth sun kissed skin of her exposed arms. Juuzou noticed that her curls were shorter than when he last saw her, just grazing her collarbones – it must be the heat he thought as she didn’t seem to cope too well in the hot weather. The haircut suited her he surmised, her caramel corkscrew curls appeared bouncier and more lively this way. Ahh but it was her eyes, those emeralds that continued to call out to him with their bewitching siren song. He couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

The awkwardness in her posture and shy glances brought him back to the matter at hand. He had been openly staring at her as she was sitting next to him for what must have been a few minutes. Had she called out his name? He thought she might have but he couldn’t think clearly, he was too focused on these strange sensations coursing through his veins. What was happening to him?

Juuzou cleared his throat and focused his attention back on the cat drooling on his shirt attempting to calm his stuttering heart before speaking.

“So Hana-chan, how much do you know about the role of a Ghoul Investigator?”

Hana chanced looking up from her hands – feeling it was safest to look at them rather than the fiery crimson orbs searing her skin. He was fussing the cat again thankfully. She leant back against the couch, relaxing against the soft material as she straightened the fabric of her skirt.

“Well I know the main responsibility of an Investigator is to ensure the safety of the public from the threat of ghoul attacks.” She said tracing the pattern of a flower on her skirt. “I suppose it’s policing in a sense really. Identifying potential ghouls and tracking them down, looking for clues or potential leads all with the sole aim of protecting civilian life.”

“Yes that’s the gist of it” Juuzou said in a cold voice void of it’s usual cheeriness.

Hana looked up, perplexed at the sudden change in his tone. He was glaring at the door with a stern expression on his pale face. “There is a darker side to the life of a Ghoul Investigator, one that I would greatly wish for you to not have to come to terms with but unfortunately I can’t prevent that from happening.” He sighed deeply before continuing. “I am sure you are aware of this but I will have to tell you nonetheless before we start working together. The elimination of ghouls is a key element of our roles. If the threat to the public is too great then it is the responsibility of the Investigator to eliminate the threat. Factors such as a ghoul’s age or gender are irrelevant – public safety is paramount. I will be asking you to help me document reports, some of which will contain photographs from crime scenes and detailed descriptions of eliminations I have undertaken myself. I understand if this is too much, it has become second nature to me but I know that it can be uncomfortable for someone unaccustomed to this world. So please if you think this is going to be too disturbing for you I would rather you find another job. I don’t want you to… to think badly of me either.”

A silence fell over the room as the last words left his lips. Hana could do nothing but stare at the man before her. He was still frowning at the door, fists clenched at his sides as the cat stretched out on his lap. There was a depth to this man that seemed limitless. It was as though another person had come into the room and taken his place – but this was the same man. The same man who enjoyed colouring and playing with cats. Just who was this man?

Minutes passed by before Hana broke the silence. “I understand. Thank you for telling me this, I really appreciate your concern but I still want to work here. I know it will be difficult and upsetting at times but I want to help safeguard the citizens of this city. I will try not to let my emotions get the best of me and keep a cool head regardless of how I feel.”

Juuzou didn’t understand what she was saying. She was too good, too pure for this not like him – he was born filthy. It was selfish of him to have chosen her to work for him but for some reason he couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing her again. He turned his head to look at the woman sitting next to him. She was smiling at him, it was a delicate soft smile which made his chest ache with an unfamiliar sensation that was borderline painful. “Besides” she continued hesitantly “I don’t think I could ever think badly of you Juuzou, I never could.”

Hana felt her cheeks heat up as she spoke. It was all true however, she doubted she could ever think of him in any other way. There was the innocence about him marred by what was almost melancholy – what he had just said and the way in which he had said it portrayed a dark sadness that was hidden behind the guise of smiles and immaturity. It made Hana want to learn more about him, to find out who he really was beneath it all and what had made him like this.

He was openly staring at her again, the fire in his eyes alight with a fierceness that made her very bones feel as though they were melting. “Hana-chan…” he began, not knowing what he wanted to say – he couldn’t put it into words properly how what she had said made him feel. Before he could say anymore however, the peacefully slumbering cat let out a loud shrieking meow in his sleep shocking himself awake. Hana jumped at the sudden sound, although once she realised it was Buzz she couldn’t hold back her laughter at the perplexed expression on the cat’s face.

Juuzou too chuckled at the cat’s outburst “He does that sometimes, must have bad dreams” he said as the smile abruptly faded from his face. Buzz having finally recognised that there was another person in the room cautiously moved from Juuzou’s lap over towards Hana. “You don’t mind cats do you? Sorry I should have asked.” Juuzou said as Buzz sniffed at the hand Hana had stretched out towards him. “I actually love cats” she said with a smile as Buzz nudged his head against her hand. “I wish I could have one now but I don’t want to chance it where I live. I doubt it would last long if I ever let it out.”

“Where do you live Hana-chan?” Juuzou asked, watching Buzz sit on her lap alternating between nudging and licking at her hands as she stroked him.

“The Ninth Ward. ”

Juuzou eyed her with alarm. “You live in the Ninth Ward? That place is becoming very dangerous.”

Hana looked down at Buzz too embarrassed to continue looking at the white haired Investigator “It is much cheaper to rent in that area” she said in a small voice not daring to look up at him.

“Yes and it’s obvious why” Juuzou said, in a voice laced with worry. “It’s the only way they can appeal to people. Something is happening in that ward, too many Investigators either go missing or worse there. It’s not safe Hana-chan.”

“I know, I’m hoping I won’t have to stay there forever but for personal reasons I have to for now. I’ll be careful, don’t worry.”

Juuzou sighed but decided to drop the subject as Hana clearly didn’t want to carry on talking about it. Surely she could afford to rent a property in the twentieth ward now? The salary she would have would more than cover it. “Ok, right let’s get back to work!” he sang standing from the couch to gesture at the mountains of paperwork surrounding them. “This is where I will be needing you to start I’m afraid Hana-chan. These are all of my notes from cases I have been working on since I first started working as a Ghoul Investigator.” He picked up a piece of paper from a nearby pile with an apologetic smile. “I haven’t had the chance to type them up properly or create any sort of filing system – much to Shinohara-san’s annoyance. I would be really grateful if you could make sense of all this chaos.”

Hana smiled up at Juuzou in that soft way of hers that made his chest ache again. “No problem, I’m actually looking forward to getting started. I really do like a challenge.”

There was a determined spark in those emerald eyes Juuzou hadn’t noticed before. She really was something else this woman he thought as he watched her remove the protesting cat from her lap and look around at the sea of paper.

“There’s a computer on the desk over here” Juuzou said moving a few piles from the desk to make room. “There is also a shredder and scanner in the office next door if you need to use it. I’m sure Ami-chan won’t mind.” Hana nodded as Juuzou continued to stack piles around the room to make it easier to get around.   

A phone pierced through the stillness of the room preventing Hana from continuing to watch Juuzou. She couldn’t help herself from looking at the pale man, after all he was so intriguing she reasoned with herself – that was all. Hana went to answer it however Juuzou ran over beating her to it. “If that is who I think it is I need you to hide Buzz please Hana-chan” he said in an anxious voice before picking up the receiver. “Juuzou Suzuya speaking” he chimed in his singsong voice. Hana had an idea she knew who it was on the phone judging by the panic etched on Juuzou’s face. She scooped up the cat – who had fallen asleep again and looked around trying to find an appropriate hiding place for the small animal. “Ahh ok, yeah sorry I almost forgot. Come on up! Hana-chan is here!” Juuzou said gesturing at a large filing cabinet beside the desk. Hana’s eyebrows rose into her hairline, was he serious? He really was serious, nodding at her frantically whilst mouthing “Please”. Hana shook her head as she walked over towards the cabinet. She supported the cat with one arm, opening the cabinet door with uncertainty before placing him within and sliding the door shut. Juuzou said goodbye to the person on the other end of the phone before setting it back in it’s cradle. “Ahh! I’m sorry about all this Hana-chan” he said wringing his hands. “Buzz will be ok in there don’t worry. He slept in there for a whole day once – I almost forgot he was in there!”

Hana chuckled at Juuzou’s agitated state. “Are you really sure you should be keeping a cat in here then if you’ll get in trouble?”

“He won’t leave me alone! If I get in trouble then it’s his fault.” Juuzou said just as someone knocked at the door.

Juuzou shot Hana a worried look before pointing to the filing cabinet and then brining a finger up towards his lips in a shushing motion. Hana couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face as she nodded back at him amused at his erratic behaviour.

“Come in!” Juuzou crooned at the door.

Yukinori Shinohara stepped into the office with an air of suspicion about him. His eyes darted around the room – no doubt looking for the cat before landing on Hana. “It’s good to see you again Amuro-san” he said with a kind smile on his face. “I hope Juuzou hasn’t driven you crazy already.”

“Not at all Shinohara-san.” Hana replied with a small smile. “He has been most helpful and welcoming, I couldn’t have asked for a better person to work with.”

Shinohara chuckled at that. Juuzou helpful and welcoming? That was a new one. It was then that Shionohara noticed Juuzou looking at Hana with a rare genuine smile on his face. This came as a surprise to Shinohara who was all too accustomed to the manic ones Juuzou usually gave to both ghouls and humans alike. This was different, how very interesting. “Well I am glad to hear that Amuro-san. Thank you in advance for your hard work – I’ve been going on at Juuzou for ages about hiring an assistant. As you can see he clearly needs the help.”

Both Hana and Shinohara laughed at the childish scowl on Juuzou’s face. “Hmm, ok maybe I am a bit unorganised when it comes to paperwork” he mumbled.

“More than a bit.” Shinohara said with a grin. “Anyway we should get going soon. The car is waiting outside. Did you let Amuro-san know about the meeting today?”

“Ahh no, I got distracted hehe.” Juuzou said sheepishly turning to Hana. “I am really sorry to leave you on your first day Hana-chan but Shinohara-san and I have a meeting at CCG Headquarters that will probably take up the whole day” he said in a whiny voice. “If you need any help please ask Ami-chan – I have already asked her to keep an eye on you today and she said to come to her if you need anything.”

Hana graced Juuzou with another soft smile. “That’s ok, I’ll be fine. Thank you for showing me around earlier and explaining everything.” Shinohara watched the interaction between the two. The way Juuzou was looking at her – he couldn’t be sure but maybe there was something there. Only time would tell he supposed but for now he would keep a watchful eye. “Ok Juuzou we really should get going now. See you soon Amuro-san.” Shinohara said with a wave before leaving the room.

“Goodbye Shinohara-san” Hana called out as he left. She turned to say goodbye to Juuzou who looked as though he wanted to say something. “Are you ok Juuzou?” she asked as a slight frown began to appear on his face.

“Ahh it’s nothing” he said with what Hana thought to be a forced smile. “I will see you tomorrow ok? Thanks for everything.” He turned and left so suddenly closing the door behind him Hana was scarcely able to call out a rushed goodbye.

Hana let out a deep sigh as she listened to his footsteps grow fainter and fainter. What had she gotten herself into. She underestimated the effect this man had on her, she really was in serious trouble at this rate. No she was a professional, she could do this. Shaking herself out of her trance, she freed the still sleeping Buzz from the filing cabinet and gently placed him back on the couch. “Right let’s get started.”

The first few hours flew by as Hana made sense of Juuzou’s notes. It was all hand written, he had such a neat, tidy script it was a shock considering how scatty he could be. She had managed to transcribe and file away a vast amount when she heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” she shouted at the door, confused as to who it could be as Juuzou had not told her to expect anyone.

Hana felt her jaw literally drop as a tall, slim woman stepped into the office. She was easily the most beautiful woman that Hana had ever seen in her life – she looked like a goddess. “Hello Hana – you don’t mind me calling you Hana do you? I’ve brought you some lunch, you should take a break.” The woman said as she took out a delicious looking sandwich from the bag she was carrying and placed it on the desk beside Hana. Her movements were so graceful and elegant it was almost regal. She smoothed back her waist length silver coloured hair and held out a hand towards Hana. “I’m Ami Hirano” she said in a melodious voice. “I am Kousuke Houji’s and Seidou Takizawa’s personal assistant, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Juuzou has been going on and on about you for days I couldn’t wait to meet you myself.”

Hana felt her cheeks redden at the mention of Juuzou. He had really been talking to people about her? Hana shook the woman’s slender hand. “It is lovely to meet you Hirano-san, I look forward to working with you.”

“Please call me Ami.” The silver haired woman giggled moving over towards the couch and sitting down gracefully next to Buzz. Ami took another sandwich out of her bag and began to tear at the packaging whilst kicking off her high heels. “Ahh much better” she sighed sinking further into the couch and taking a bite out of her sandwich. “You know Juuzou has the best couch in this whole building. I often come up to have lunch in here – he’s hardly ever here anyway and he doesn’t mind as long as Buzz is fed.”

“Really?” Hana asked opening her own sandwich. “Do all Investigators spend a lot of time out of the office?”

“Hmm sometimes” Ami said in between dainty bites. “Juuzou tends to spend more time here in the evenings whereas Seidou and Houji-san are practically here at sunrise which is a drag. By the time I get in the office they already have a million and one things for me to do. I am lucky though, they aren’t that bad even if Seidou is a pain in the arse some days when he’s in one of his sulky moods. They are both good people.”

There was a genuine affection in Ami’s cerulean eyes when she spoke of Seidou Takizawa. Hana was curious. “Ami, if you don’t mind me asking is there a reason why you refer to Takizawa-san on a first name basis and not Houji-san?”

A dusting of pink scattered over Ami’s beautiful face. “We are old friends, we grew up in the same neighbourhood and went to the same school before he entered the Academy. It was fate I guess that we ended up working together. We can’t seem to be apart from each other for too long.” The dreamlike quality of her voice abruptly changed into one of dark sarcasm as she continued. “That’s why I always say I will be the one to kill him eventually – not the ghouls I won’t give them a chance. I won’t let him annoy me to death.”

Hana couldn’t help but join in Ami’s musical laughter. She was such a warm person – similar to Juuzou in a sense. They spoke about all sorts of things both work related and personal. Hana learnt that Ami had three siblings – all boys but they all got on very well and they all had the same silvery hair colour as her. Ami also happened to be a keen linguist and could speak Japanese, English and French fluently which came in handy when liaising with foreign counterparts. She had worked at the CCG’s Twentieth Ward’s Branch Office for two years now and also lived in the district not too far away from her parents who she adored. Hana kept details of her family vague not wanting Ami to look at her with pity like many others had done when they learnt about her past.

Like Juuzou, Ami expressed great concern upon finding out that Hana lived in the Ninth Ward. “Hana you really can’t carry on living there. I’ll help you find somewhere around here or you can move in with me – although you’d have to sleep on the couch until we can get you a proper bed.” Hana expressed her thanks but declined the kind offer again reiterating that she was not planning to live there forever. Ami didn’t seem pacified by this at all judging from the look in her eyes. Hana was certain she wouldn’t hear the end of it between her and Juuzou.    

“Juuzou couldn’t have introduced you to the other assistants since they aren’t in today. You’ll love Elsie she’s Akira and Amon-san’s assistant. Kada however.” Ami paused her to shudder dramatically making Hana laugh. “He gives me the creeps, so stern and serious all the time. He’s Shinohara-san’s assistant although he was initially hired to be both Juuzou and Shinohara’s assistant but that didn’t work out.” Ami laughed “Oh Hana, if you could have seen the state Kada was in after working with Juuzou – it was hilarious!”

“Is Juuzou that difficult to work with? He seems quirky and a little immature but I wouldn’t say he is difficult.” Hana asked in confusion.

Ami stroked Buzz and re-crossed her legs as a knowing smile curved her lips. “I have only ever helped out Juuzou for small simple tasks so I can’t really say. I think him and Kada it was a definite personality crash – Kada has no patience at all or a sense of humour. As far as I am aware, Juuzou has had three assistants hired by Shinohara-san and all have quit after the first day. You however are a different story.”

The suggestive look Ami was giving Hana was making her feel uncomfortable – like she knew something Hana didn’t. Hana was just about to change the subject when an angry Seidou Takizawa opened the door and walked in. “Ami, I expected you to meet me in the office twenty minutes ago and here you are lazing around… Oh Hello Amuro-san, sorry I didn’t see you there.” He said abruptly changing his tone to a much more friendlier one as an apologetic smile smoothed his creased brow.

“I was simply having lunch with my new colleague Seidou. Whatever it is can wait until we are finished.” Ami said curling her legs up on the couch, the picture of perfect ease.

Hana thought saw a muscle twitch violently in Seidou’s jaw as he took in languid scene. “I have no problem with that, however I do have a problem with you deciding to take an extended lunch break without informing myself or Houji-san when you are needed at the meeting starting in ten minutes.”

Ami sighed before giving Seidou a sharp look. “I hadn’t forgotten I’m not senile. I was going to leave in a minute calm down. Don’t give yourself a stroke old man.”

“I am only six months older than you!” Seidou wailed in a high pitched voice. “Plus you are the one with grey hair!”

“Uh that childish response again! When will you grow up!” Ami screeched getting up from the couch with eyes that screamed murder. “I thought I was an old man? Heh, looks like actually you are senile.” Seidou laughed oblivious to the danger brewing in the corner. Hana however could clearly see that an explosion was imminent and decided to break the tense silence – the calm before the storm. “Um Takizawa-san, you only have about six minutes left now until your meeting.” Seidou noted the wary expression Hana was giving him as her eyes darted over towards Ami in warning.

“Oh yes, right you are Amuro-san.” He said getting the hint, backing out of the room with caution as Ami began to stalk towards him. “Thank you very much, I’ll be on my way now. Bye!” Seidou all but sprinted out of the room as Ami chased after him. “I’ll see you later Hana” Ami said pausing at the door with a beaming smile. “Don’t work too hard and you know where I am if you need me. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a rodent to exterminate.” She said in a menacing voice scraping her nails across the door before closing it behind her. Hana shook her head with a smile before getting stuck back into work. There really were a bunch of interesting people working here she thought.  

The hours ticked away as Hana ploughed through the paperwork. It was a nice distraction from other more unpleasant things she’d rather not think about although some of Juuzou’s notes brought up some rather horrid memories she managed to distract herself by thinking of something else – mainly the snowy haired man she now worked for.

Exhaustion eventually claimed her however as she laid her head down on the desk. Fighting the battle against her drooping eyelids as her head screamed at her to sleep. A warm hand gently shaking her shoulder eventually got her attention causing her to sit up with a start. “Sorry Hana-chan, I couldn’t let you carry on sleeping there it doesn’t look very comfortable.” A familiar voice drifted through her foggy mind. As her eyes began to focus on her surroundings she finally noticed the crimson eyed Ghoul Investigator looking down at her with an expression of concern. “Come on it’s time to go home. You have done more than enough today – I really can’t believe how much you have done! It’s nearly all gone.”

Hana raised her aching arms above her head and stretched her back. Her neck sure was stiff after laying in that position for so long she noted as she rolled her head from side to side. Juuzou watched Hana straighten out the knots in her body with fascination. Her slender neck in particular especially drew his attention, so delicate – he wondered if her skin felt as soft as it looked. He averted his gaze as she stood and looked out of the window. It was dark, very dark. “Oh no, do you know what time it is?” Hana asked running over to her bag to look for her phone.

“It’s just gone ten” Juuzou said watching as worry seeped into her eyes. “You shouldn’t have stayed so long Hana-chan, it will all still be here tomorrow.”

“I know” she sighed gathering her things together in haste. “I was just really getting into it and didn’t want to stop but then I started to feel really tired and must have stupidly fallen asleep.”

Hana was so angry at herself, she really was an idiot. She should have left by nine at the latest before it started to get really dark. Now she had no choice but to travel back home to the Ninth Ward in the pitch black. How very sensible of her.

“Buzz and I will escort you home Hana-chan don’t worry.” Juuzou said cheerily hoping to remove the worry from those beautiful emeralds. “It is no trouble at all so don’t even think about saying no. What kind of Ghoul Investigator would I be if I didn’t ensure the safety of my own assistant?”

“But you must have only just got back.” Hana said feeling guilty at the thought of him going all the way to the Ninth Ward and then back here just because of her. “I will be ok Juuzou honestly, thank you though. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before Hana could take another step she felt Juuzou’s warm hand on her shoulder once again. “Hana-chan I’m serious. I am not letting you go to the Ninth Ward alone at this time of night” he said in a voice that indicated she didn’t really have a choice.

She sighed deeply, looking down at her feet as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Ok then” she said looking up at his victorious smile.

“Great! Let’s get going, come on Buzz!” Juuzou said walking towards the door. Hana was amazed to see that the slumbering cat had somehow heard Juuzou’s command from the land of the dead and had got up from the couch with a giant yawn before walking over towards the white haired Investigator who was holding the door open with a wide smile.

Hana followed Juuzou through the empty building and outside into the darkness as they walked towards the train station. The journey to the Ninth Ward was mainly silent apart from Juuzou’s humming and occasional odd remarks about the appearance of the few other passengers on the train (which Hana desperately tried to prevent) or snores from Buzz who ensured he had a seat all to himself. Hana took in the dark shadows circling Juuzou’s eyes and lethargic movements. He looked exhausted. Juuzou caught her looking at him and smiled “Hana-chan it’s no trouble at all, please. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you that I could have prevented.”  

Hana felt a warmth spread through her chest. She couldn’t stop herself as words began to tumble out of her. “I want you to be safe as well Juuzou. Please take care of yourself, you look exhausted. Are you planning to work at the office when you go back? Ami said that you tend to work there at night.”

Juuzou’s smile brightened at her worried tone. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine Hana-chan. I am quite used to working at night now since I don’t really sleep very well. It makes sense to be productive if I can’t sleep.” Hana wanted to say more but thought it best not to as the smile faded from Juuzou’s face. She sensed there was something more to this but it wasn’t her place to ask.

As the train approached her stop Hana noticed that Juuzou had a cautious look about him and even Buzz seemed on alert as they got off the train and walked towards her apartment. Juzuou didn’t speak at all and walked so close to Hana that their hands kept on grazing each other. Hana swallowed nervously at the contact and looked over at Juuzou although he was more concerned with their surroundings as his eyes continuously roamed over every building and street corner. Buzz stuck close to Juuzou as he too paid close attention to the enclosing darkness.

As they neared her apartment block the sudden sound of glass smashing had Juuzou grabbing Hana and forcing her behind him as he drew a concealed knife from the inside of his shirt. The sound of laughter echoed around the corner causing Juuzou to tighten his hold on the blade’s handle. Hana began to tremble slightly as a man came into view, stumbling slightly as he walked down the street. As he got closer Hana realised she recognised the man and let out a shaky exhale. “It’s ok Juuzou, that man is well known in the area. He’s got a drink problem and tends to be kicked out of bars around this time of night. He probably dropped a bottle or something.”

Juzuou relaxed slightly as he saw that the man was indeed very intoxicated as he stumbled across the road hugging a bottle close to his chest. Juuzou put the knife away as they watched the man stagger down the street, laughing all the way. “He’s going to get himself killed” Juuzou muttered darkly once the man disappeared from view. “He’s serving himself up to them on a silver platter.”

Hana shook her head sadly. “I heard from a neighbour that he lost his family a few years ago to a ghoul attack and now he wanders the streets at night blind drunk hoping to be attacked so he can join his family but none of the ghouls will touch him for some reason.” 

Strange Juuzou thought. Very strange. “Come on Hana-chan, let’s get you inside.” Hana led the way to the door of her block, rummaging through her bag for her keys as Juuzou and Buzz continued to look down both ends of the street.

“Do you want to come in for a cup of tea or something to eat? Or I could give Buzz some milk?” Hana asked opening the door. She was concerned about them travelling back this late at night. Even though she knew Juuzou was a Ghoul Investigator she couldn’t stop herself from worrying.

“No thank you Hana-chan.” Juuzou said with a sweet smile. “You go in and get some rest. We will see you in the morning.”  

“Thank you for making sure I got back safely Juuzou. You… You are a very kind person.” Hana stuttered feeling her cheeks burn in the cool night air – why was she so nervous around him! Honestly this was ridiculous, she was a grown woman not a school girl for goodness sake.

Juuzou’s eyes widened at her words and his heart began to race within the confines of his chest. What was this woman doing to him? With a parting smile Juuzou bid her goodnight before walking off towards the train station with Buzz hot on his heels.  

“Goodnight… Juuzou” Hana whispered into the night, closing the door behind her. A tired smile spread across her face on her way up to her apartment. What a very strange and eventful day it had been, she was certain there would be many more to follow.


End file.
